


Her Eyes

by Bunsenpai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Patch 2.0: A Realm Reborn Spoilers, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai
Summary: The red hues bring you back to a time, better time, a brighter time.





	Her Eyes

The breath was forced out of you.

_You ran as fast as your feet would take you to the Crystal Tower. Much of your energy was drained from the World of Darkness. The loss of Unei and Doga doesn’t make it much better. G’raha was there to meet you at the gates. His decision to seal the tower. His sad eyes turned towards you as he explains why. As if he knows, he knows that he is ripping out your bleeding heart._

_'Create a future where hope reigns and the tragedies of the past are but memories. No one but you can accomplish such things.’_

_You watch as he turns away, the ground under your feet start to rumble as the giant gold doors start to close. You wanted to cry out. Shout. Scream. Anything that would stop him. Just between the gaps, he turns back to get a glimpse of you. Yet you just stood there._

Your senses return back to you, reminding you what you are doing standing around in the cold air in Ishgard, far away from the tower. From the silence around you, the red stares back. The tension wouldn’t break until Alphinaud was forced to tug you away with a hand tightly around your wrist.

They remind you of **him**.

_Seven, how long has it been since you’ve seen him?_

You suddenly felt much older, like it’s been eons since you’ve gazed upon the giant cold gates. So much has happened since you’ve seen him, that his name nearly slipped your mind. But it’s like that he’s right here, staring at you with the same fire of determination.

The color of her eyes seems to haunt you after you leave for the Vault. Their intense gaze burned to the back of your head.

_‘The Allagan Eye’_

You remember his words as if he is telling you about it as you venture about the Crystal Tower.

             ‘ _A crimson hue in one’s eye that appears only in those possessed of royal blood._ ’

But hers are darker. _Right? Has it been so long that you can’t tell the shade of his eye anymore?_  A heavy stone settles on top of your stomach. _What else have you forgotten?_


End file.
